Le retour
by Mellianna
Summary: La guerre est finie, Voldemort vaincu ! 19 après la nouvelle génération est là ! Seulement, Les potters ont du partir pour la Bulgarie. Mais qu’en est- il vraiment ? Es- cela vraie raison de leurs départs ? 9 ans plus tard ils reviennent !


**Prologue**

Lors de son combat contre voldemort, accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry rencontra une dénommée Ambre CARTER, à une réunion de l'ordre du phœnix, dont ils faisaient tout les deux partis. N'étant jamais sortit avec Ginny WEASLEY. Il rencontra son âme soeur.

Mais ils se perdirent de vue, après la mission qu'ils effectuaient ensemble, en Décembre 1997. Ils ne faisaient que pensé à l'autre, où qu'ils soient, quoi qu'il fassent.

_Nous nous situons juste après la victoire de Harry contre voldemort._

**Ils se retrouvèrent, pour le même ordre de raison qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, c'est-à-dire une mission pour l'ordre.**

_Flash back_ :

Elle était blonde dorée, sorcière, intelligente, Américaine, aux yeux bleus et n'avait donc jamais vu Poudlard, elle en avait bien entendu parlé, bien sur, comme tout le monde, mais ... sa situation étant suffisamment compliquée comme ça, il ne servait à rien de l'aggraver.

En effet, Ambre avait perdu ses parents, très jeune, à l'âge de un an.

N'ayant que pour seule famille, son frère jumeaux Andrew, son oncle et sa tante qui les avaient élevé comme leurs propre enfants.

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'issue d'une mission imposée par l'ordre, aux environs du mois de Juin 1998. Cette mission avait pour but de traquer les derniers mangemorts en fuite par précaution et pour rétablir la justice.

Normalement, c'était le rôle des aurors de faire ce travail, mais comme beaucoup le savaient, c'était une façon de se dire au revoir, que la guerre était finie, qu'ils étaient enfin en paix, mais surtout, de rendre hommage aux personnes disparues, Proches, amis, familles, inconnus, ou encore avec lesquelles il avaient eu l'occasions de travailler, à tous ses morts pour la liberté.

Il y avait réunis tout les membres de l'ordre dans cette vaste salle, avec une cheminée au fond, dont la tablette était recouverte, de marbre blanc cassé, aux reflets gris- rose, dont l'âtre rougeoyant illuminé et réchauffait la pièce, aux murs de briques rouges et grises, donnant à celle-ci une allure de vielle chaumière, avec cette lueur particulière que faisait les bougies, chandeliers et tout autres décorations servant à éclairer.

C'est ainsi, qu'il y avait une large, longue, sculptée et très ancienne table ovale, en bois de chêne, où était assis, autour, sur des chaises en bois semblables, les membres appartenant à l'ordre du phoenix.

Le président de l'ordre, n'était autre que Minerva MacGonagall, Directrice de Poudlard, qui leurs expliqua la dissolution de l'ordre, après cette ultime mission pour tous.

C'est à partir delà, qu'ils s'aperçurent pour la première fois, depuis leur séparation. Leurs regards étaient, triste, mélancolique, mais à la fois en paix et harmonieux.

Dés que l'émeraude avait rencontré le saphir, une étincelle était apparue, les submergeant, au fur et à mesure, allant jusqu'a ne plus pouvoir détourner les yeux, étant captivé, l'un par l'autre.

Car, en effet, il se fixèrent jusqu'au bout de la réunion, n'écoutant que de façon distraite, celle-ci.

Leurs amis les regardé, de temps en temps, amusé par leur manège, écoutant tout de même le sujet des missions.

Ils coupèrent le contact visuel qui s'était installé entre eux, les déconnectant complètement de la réalité.

Leurs amis respectifs, leurs apprirent qu'ils devaient faire équipe ensemble, au même moment il tournèrent la tête l'un envers l'autre, et leurs regard se fixèrent intensément.

Ils accomplirent donc leur mission, où une relation étrange s'était installée entre eux.

En effet, ils était distants au début, puis toutes leurs inhibitions s'envolèrent, leur relation devenait de plu en plus amicale, en tout cas, c'est ce que eux pensaient et non ressentaient, car leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre était beaucoup plus fort, comme tout le monde pouvait le remarquer, mais qui visiblement n'étaient pas leur cas.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, à la fin de leur mission, sachant qu'ils ne se reverraient plus, ils laissèrent parler leurs coeurs et tombèrent dans une passion infinie où ils passèrent une nuit magique.

_Fin du flash-back_

Ils ne séparèrent pas comme prévu, ne pouvant se passer l'un de l'autre, et finirent par se marier au mois d'Août 1998.

Le mariage de Ron et Hermione s'était déroulé un mois plutôt.

Ils apprirent aussi que Ginny se fiançait à Draco Malfoy, avec lequel ils s'étaient réconciliés quelques temps plus tôt.

Les années passèrent et ils eurent des enfants :

Harry et Ambre ont eu en premier un garçon qu'il appelèrent « Jason Harry William POTTER » et qui naquit le 22 Octobre 2000.

Ils eurent en ensuite, deux ans plus tard, des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille qu'il appelèrent « Mathew James Andrew POTTER et Cassandra Jane Angéla POTTER », qui eux virent le jour le 8 Décembre 2002.

La petite dernière, se prénomma « Lilly Anastasia Roxane POTTER » et naquit le 6 Octobre 2003.

Ron et Hermione, eux eurent une fille qu'ils prénommèrent « Marion Julia Hope WEASLEY » et qui naquit, elle le 17 Juillet 2000, du même mois que son parrain, Harry.

Leurs premier fils, qu'ils appelèrent « Maxime Seth Duncan WEASLEY », vit le jour le 26 Mars 2002.

Ils eurent également des jumeaux qu'ils prénommèrent « Christopher Dustin Craig WEASLEY et Alexandra Summer Grace WEASLEY » 16 Août 2003

Mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, une petite dernière naquît le 18 Juin 2009 et se prénomma « Maelys Emma Kirsten WEASLEY ».

Vinrent le tour de Draco et Ginny, qui eux eurent du premiers coup, des jumeaux un garçon et une fille, comme pour Harry et Ambre, qu'ils prénommèrent

« Théodore Logan Arthur MALFOY et Elena Peyton Faith MALFOY »et qui naquirent le 14 Avril 2002.

Leurs petit dernier, vit le jour le 24 Juillet 2003 et se prénomma « Julius Keith Lucius MALFOY ».

Leurs vies se déroulèrent bien, elles étaient calmes, tranquilles, out se déroulaient à merveille.

Harry, Ron, Ambre et Draco étaient Aurors.

Hermione, elle travaillait également au ministère, mais travaillait comme Langue de plomb.

Quand à Ginny elle travaillait comme médicomage à St Mangouste.

Jusqu'au jour, où Harry appris qu'il devait déménager, pour cause de mutation, et qu'elle avait pour but une Promotion.

Seulement, son nouveau poste se situé en Bulgarie, au département international des Aurors et qu'il devait le commandé, ce qui était une super promotion en soit.

Ayant bien réfléchi, Harry et Ambre décidèrent d'accepter, il devait prendre ses fonctions au plus tard le 31 Août 2010.

Les enfants apprirent la nouvelle, et le prirent bien tristement, en effet ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, faisaient les quatre cent coup, ne se quittaient presque jamais.

Ils se promirent de s'écrire régulièrement, mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, les courriers s'estompèrent pour ne plus avoir de nouvelles qu'aux fêtes et Anniversaires.

Seulement, leur seul moyen de contact était par courriers, la Bulgarie traversant une passe difficile, les contrôles étaient élevés, ils ne laissaient plus passer les gens en libres circulation, sauf pour des pays de régime soviétique.

Ils vont revenir 9 ans plus tard à Londres pour « officiellement », une autre Promotion d'Harry, qui cette fois ci prendrait le contrôle de tout les Aurors d' Angleterre, en prenant le poste, au ministère de la magie, de Chef des Aurors d'Angleterre.

La nouvelle du retour d'Harry POTTER, va surprendre beaucoup de monde, à commencer par ses propres enfants, qui ne se doute de rien, et qui non pas l'intention de quitter la Bulgarie pour l'instant.

Comment réagiront-ils à la nouvelle ? Quelle sera la réaction de leurs amis ?

Que se passera-t-il ?

Es- ce vraiment une Promotion ? Où es- ce autre chose qu'on essaye de cacher ?

Quels sont ces problèmes en Bulgarie ?


End file.
